A State of Confusion
by Lady Brookelle
Summary: Five unsuspecting teenagers are picked up be S.H.I.E.L.D, and what happens? They meet the Avengers of course! But our favorite superheros will soon find out that these teens aren't what they seem. (Kind of a crack fic.) No definite pairings yet, but there may be some later on.
1. Picked Up

**(Sevi's POV)**

So, some stuff might have happened… some people might have gone missing… and S.H.I.E.L.D found out there were super master minds at Pryet High school. So they sent an agent to come and get us one day.

"James Markov, Liz Welsh, Sevi Bell, Brook Payne, and Ame Kuro please come to the office," The overhead called. We all walked out of our classrooms and saw each other in the hallway.

"Oh, great! Someone heard one of our conversations and we're going to jail," Liz panicked.

"No, it's probably coincidence that it's our group that was called," Brook said as we reached the office. We walked in and saw a woman with her brown hair up in a ponytail and dressed in a black cat suit. There was a S.H.E.I.L.D symbol on her jacket. I poked Brook.

"Look," I whispered. "Her shirt, the symbol." Brook looked at her shirt and gave a slight smile.

"Hello, I'm agent Vanstraten. We need you to come with us." It was then that I noticed the other two agents in the corners of the room. They were armed. We looked at each other silently agreeing. "Follow me." She said, walking out of the building. We followed her.

"Liz, stop predicting the future, its coming true." I muttered in her ear. The agent brought us behind the school, where a black car was waiting. It also had the S.H.E.I.L.D symbol on it. She opened the door to the car and we all got in. She got in the front and started driving.

"Um, where are we going?" James asked.

"To our headquarters." Agent Vanstraten replied.

"And why are we going there?" He asked again.

"You should know why, James," Brook answered. Agent whatserface answered anyway.

"Well, I'm taking you there because we would like to observe you and if what we assume is correct then we would like to discuss some things." The rest of the ride was silent. We arrived at the helicarrier and were ushered into a room. "Now we're going to leave you in this room, just be yourselves and do what you normally do." We walked into the room and she followed. "Any questions?" I looked around and saw a laptop.

"Can I use that laptop," I asked shyly.

"Yes, you can use anything in this room." She said briskly. I will come back later to discuss the information we get from this." She walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Well, this isn't weird," Liz said.

**(Brook's POV)**

I was only slightly anxious as I reclined tensely on an uncomfortable leather couch. Liz was pacing the floor, muttering things like 'I knew this would happen,' or 'why am I friends with these people?' I couldn't exactly blame her, though. Our small group of friends had been called into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, in the middle of school, with no warning of what was going on.

I got an idea. Glancing around the room, I could see Sevi on a laptop with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on it. James was in a chair, muttering to himself. Ame had joined Liz in panicking, and I was on the couch. Hoping that Sevi hadn't looked up anything too insane yet, I called everyone over. "Okay, guys. I have a plan." I whispered to them. I opened my mouth to explain, but James interrupted.

"Why are we whispering," he said in a loud voice. "WHY DON'T WE YELL?" He began to do something, a dance, or um… well, who knows? We pulled him back into the huddle.

"Because we don't want them to hear us, idiot!"

His face went blank for a moment before he nodded. "Oh…"

"What if we don't say anything? Like, at all? No crazy plans, no dancing around, and," I shot a glanced at Sevi, who was looking pretty happy. "No looking up anything on the laptop." Her face fell.

"Crap." It took a few minutes, but I finally got everyone to agree with my plan. Of course they listened! I'm Satan! …Anyway, I knew the plan wouldn't last long. With us being in a room together, we won't be able to keep out mouths shut.

**(Sevi's POV)**

I was on a one seat couch staring at the laptop. It was mocking me sitting there staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore; I ran to the computer, opened it and went straight to my Pinterest board of Creepy pasta. I opened a bunch of other tabs and reading fanfiction.

James saw this and started laughing like a chipmunk on drugs. "James no!" Brook yelled to the laughing maniac.

"You don't control me, bitch"

Liz saw them both bicker and face palmed. "Yep, were going to prison." She started muttering the things she was before. Ame started talking with Liz to try and find a way out of this, also calming her down a little. I continued reading my stories. Then I saw a weird thing and I had to start a weird conversation.

"If you woke up as a different gender what would you do?" I randomly said.

"How can you be talking about things like that when were in a SHEILD facility?!" Liz asked.

"Maybe it's not what we think; I mean these guys do deal with super heroes." I replied barely looking up from the computer. James walked over to Liz and began tickling her.

"Who wants to have a tickle party?" He laughed.

"Hunter no, not now, no tickle parties." Brook responded.

"Come on Satan..." I said this and I stopped. "Oops I mean Brook." I tried to correct.

"Jeez have to give away everyone's secret identities, don't you."

"Well they would have found out at one point or another." I said. "Yeah… You think Greg could get us out of here?" I asked Brook. "No that idiots a lazy asshole." Brook said.

"I suppose…"


	2. Amusements

**(Brook POV)**

"Who the hell is Greg?" Liz exclaimed. Sevi and I glanced at each other.

"No one!" We said in never to be repeated usion. Liz rolled her eyes, while Ame laughed. The door knob twisted. James dove behind the couch.

A man with an eye patch walked in. Seeing confused looks from my poor, poor uneducated friends, I stood up. "Director Fury," I greeted. My friend's expressions expressed shock.

"Whoa, Brook," Liz said in shock. "For a second you actually sounded... sophisticated." There was exactly 5 seconds of complete silence before we all burst into laughter.

Fury waited until we calmed down, and then looked at me. "You seem to know who I am. Am I correct in saying that you're their leader?"

I snorted. "Well, I don't know about leader, but yeah, I'm running this circus," I smirked.

**(Sevi POV)**

"Well but of course, Satan." I said. Brook shot me a death glance. I guess she wanted it to stay a secret she was Satan.

"Well I guess since you know how I am you could introduce me to your friends." Fury said.

"Oh yes, this is Sevi." Brooke motioned towards me. I looked toward him and nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"Those two are Liz and Ame." Ame and Liz gave awkward waves. "And that lunatic under the couch is James." James looked out from under the couch.

"Oh, hello." He said.

"I'm sorry for his-" Brook glanced at his unmoving form under the couch, where he'd gone after saying hello. "Wait, how did he get under there? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Yep, these are the ones..." Fury muttered to himself. We followed him to a room with lots of computers and people. "We've already called up the avengers, they will arrive shortly." said Fury. The doors behind us slid open and Tony Stark walked in. Brook looked at me with a face like, 'No, no don't you do it.' But too late I was smiling like a mad man and jumping up and down. Ame looked at me and started laughing.

"Ha ha! She's fangirling!" I got myself under control.

"Sorry, I had to. It's not every day you meet awesome people."

"What about me?" Said Brook looking offended motioning to herself.

"Satan you know you're awesome but it's not like I would start fangirling." I said.

"Yeah, that would be a little weird..." Brook replied. Fury looked towards us.

"Well, can see you know this," he looked at me. "But this is Tony Stark."

"Yep, and it's alright about the whole fangirly thing, sorta used to it. Also, I was called here for Avengers? So what's happening that calls us here? Because I don't think it was for a bunch of kids. "

"Well Loki is once again trying to take over the world. And this time with the help of a "friend" of these five." Replied Fury.

"And who are they?" He said looking towards us. Brook took the honor of introducing us once again.

"I'm Brook but I also respond to Satan." She said. "This is Sevi, James or Mr. Tickles, Ame, and Liz." She motioned to each of us as our names were said.

"Well nice to meet you. Who is the person Loki has teamed up with?"

"Storm..." Liz said disgusted. "He's a real creep. In my opinion Loki's too good for Storm." I said. "Yeah he is." Brook agreed.

"So what's this guy's deal? Why is he teaming with Loki?" asked Stark.

"Yeah know, that's a good question." Said Ame.

"Well maybe revenge? I mean really." Said James.

"No, he's not really one for revenge." Said Brook. "Maybe it's just as simple as Loki saw Storm with the Oompah Lumpas and thought they could help." I said.

"Excuse me, but um, Oompa Lumpas?" Stark asked. Ame laughed. Brook looked to him and said. "Uh yeah, long story... but Storm has an 'army' of Oompa Lumpas."

**(Brook's POV)**

"That's Brook's fault!" James piped in from a dark corner where he seemed to be making friends with a rat. I glared at him.

"It was NOT! It was Norm's fault!"

BW spoke up, looking kind of scared to get in between us. "Um, who's Norm?"

"The dem- er, guy guarding the pit! He's always been untrustworthy the little-" I broke off.

"Calm down Satan." Sevi muttered, motioning to Stark and Fury who were giving me odd expressions. I was about to open my mouth when the doors slid open and Captain America walked in. I caught my breath remembering...the song. I glared harshly at Sevi and hissed, "Don't you DARE." She gave me a sad look.

"Plea-"

"NO"

"Just one verse-"

"Absolutely NOT."...

"BUT WHY?"

"Because, we're going to be working together so we need to avoid pissing them off! Also, they could probably crush us."

Ame seemed to be talking to Stark. "She's usually really fun, trust me." Stark gave me a doubtful look. I sighed, conflicted. I leaned over to Sevi, and whispered,

"Okay, just one verse."

**(Sevi's POV)**

"YES!" I said loudly, making some of the others look my way. A door opened to a closet and Vanessa, one of our other friends, walked out. "Who the hell is that?" Fury asked. Vanessa walked to me.

"I feel a song coming on!" She said

"You know it!" I smirked.

"Oh when captain America throws his mighty SHEILD!" I sang.

"All those who chose to oppose his SHEILD must yield!" Vanessa sang, continuing the song. Calvin, Vanessa's boyfriend, Calvin popped out of a trash can.

"Unless you're a bird." He sang.

"Or a plane." I sang

"Or some ice." Sang Vanessa.

"Then he'll choose to take a nap." sang Calvin.

"Cause the ice seems nice." I sang. Cap looked at us with a 'Really are you serious?' Look. Stark looked from us to Cap with an amused smile. "Oh when captain America throws his mighty SHEILD!" We sang in unison loudly.

We threw our hands up together at that last verse. After the song finished Vanessa ran to the trash bin Calvin was in and pushed his head down into it. Then Vanessa stepped into it and disappeared. Fury walked to the trash can and looked into it.

"They're gone!" said Fury looking annoyed and puzzled. But no one took notice to this.

"Ha ha guys very funny." said Cap sarcastically.

Stark walked forward clapping slowly with a big smile. "Awesome song." he said pointing at me. I bowed.

"I learned that song from Superman and Batman." I said. Brook was silently face palming, Ame was red faced and hand over her mouth trying to hold back laughs, Liz looked embarrassed, and James was completely unaware of what just happened for he was too busy tickling his rat friends soul.

**(Brook's POV)**

"Um...guys...," Liz asked nervously. "Where did James get that rat?" Fury whirled around quickly.

"What rat? This is a clean facility. We can't have _pests _around contaminating everything!" Sevi looked over to the rat.

"That rat, it's suspicious... I don't like it..." Sevi said.

"What do you mean? It's a rat, a rat's a rat!" said Liz.

"No that rat is just giving of a bad aura..." The doors slide open once again. Black Widow and Banner walked in being followed close by Hawkeye.


	3. Dreams

**(Sevi's POV)**

Banner walked over to stark and held out his hand, Tony shook it. "Long time no see." said Banner to Stark. I learned to Ame and whispered to her.

"I totally ship it."

"I know right?" She responded.

**(Brook's POV)**

Overhearing their conversation, I leaned over to them. "Me too," I whispered, because, let's face it, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner belong together.

"Did someone say something about a rat?" Black Widow asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about it." I said, walking over to James and plucking the rat out of his hands, ignoring his protests. Everyone was watching now, curious as to what I was doing. I plucked a dagger from my boot, noticing the Avengers tense up. I then proceeded to throw the rat up into the air; quickly throwing the dagger as well, so when the rat came down it was dead, with the dagger through the middle. I caught it and the tossed it to Fury, who eyed it with distaste. "I believe that you rat problem has ended." I spoke, admittedly feeling, and probably looking, extremely badass. I looked at Sevi. "Still got a bad feeling?" I asked.

"I might not have a bad feeling if I knew that rat wasn't from my pocket. You may have just killed Petter Petigrew, but eh oh well."

"Sooooo... I looked totally awesome and badass for nothing?"

"No just saying that might have been a person but eh, he still deserved it."

"I'm okay with it being a person," I replied. The Avengers, goody two shoes they were, looked mildly horrified. Tony looked to Fury. "Are we recruiting psychopaths to help us now? Is that it? Where did you even get them, a mental hospital?"

"A high school, actually." Fury replied.

**(Sevi's POV)**

"Ok we may be slightly psychotic but..." I looked to the group. "A little help here I got nothing." James stood up from whatever he was doing and looked at the avengers.

"Like you've never killed anyone before."

Liz smacked him in the shoulder. Black widow spoke up.

"He's got a point."

"Well even so we can't allow you to go around killing people." Fury said to Brook.

"Alright fine," Brook replied.

"Huh" I thought. Someone is missing from this... we've all spoken so far in front of the Avengers, all of us but Ame. I looked around to see Ame in the far end of the room muttering things to herself, seeming to be in a fight with a few other people. Instantly I recognized this as her other forms waking up from the temporary sleep school causes. I looked at Brook and motioned to Ame. She looked over to her along with some of the Avengers.

"Uh is she alright?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah its fine, this happens a lot, it would take too long to explain. But yeah she's fine Bird boy." said Brook waving off Ame's behavior.

"Bird boy?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Yes... bird boy." Brook said giving a little smirk.

Suddenly I saw James behind Black Widow, her completely oblivious to this along with the rest of the Avengers. But as I looked to Brook I saw her glaring at him trying to silently yell at him.

**(Brook's POV)**

James quickly put his hands to the side of her stomach and started tickling her. "Its tickle time!" He yelled. As an instant reflex Black Widow flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground on his back. He raised a hand into the air and pointed one finger to the ceiling.

"Totally worth it!" He said sounding like he was in minor pain. I used my magic? Or whatever it is... Satan powers... and stood him back up with some reddish mist. The other Avengers were looking at him like he was crazy... which he was... for even attempting that with Natasha.

"James you idiot..." I said. He snapped his fingers and did a pose with one hand on his hip.

"Slut!" Liz face palmed once again.

"Whore!" I shouted. Tony looked amused by our childishness while Cap leaned over to Fury.

"They're so immature." Ame started walking over to Banner and they began to discuss Gamma radiation.

"Motherfucking slut tard!" I screamed at him. Everyone in the room looked at me blankly.

"What is a motherfucking slut tard?" Tony asked.

"Well," I began," the motherfucking part is self explanatory..."

"Uh, not to be rude and walk into you're... 'Conversation' but why are we here?" asked Captain America. After some explaining and such we told them most of what we knew so far.

"Alright, so 'Satan' being you..." Tony pointed at me. "Let a freak rapist and a bunch of Oompa Lumpas escape hell?" He asked.

"No. Well, yes. No. DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT US TO RUN HELL IT'S LIKE HEAVEN TIMES 243I56349T5378256! You have to make sure everyone gets tortured the appropriate way, and you get called all the time and you need to make sure that you have deals with all the bad people in the world and LOL really stands for Lucifer our Lord and I'm a lordess and they've made it into laugh out loud and that's a happy thing and Satan's not supposed to be happy. And dyslexic people accidentally send me mail because they mix me up with Santa and they think I'm a dude and all pictures of me female make me look like a slut!" I was nearly crying at this point, and Tony was looking slightly alarmed. Clint looked at him.

"Way to go, Tony. You made Satan cry." Tony's alarm increased dramatically.

**(Sevi's POV)**

"Oh gods HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA and Santa you are awesome!" I was laughing to the extreme at this point. James was up to Tony.

"Satan can I cut off his toes and hang them over my bed?" He asked. Tony looked slightly scared and the rest of them tensed in case there was a need to attack James. Liz wacked him in the head.

"BAD James! No threatening to harm them!" She snapped at him.

"Bitch you can't control me!" He said.

"But Satan can take away your metal fingers!" James made an annoyed face and walked away from Stark. Between my laughing fits I managed to get out.

"Don't worry Tony," I laughed. "She won't hurt you..." I giggled again." "That much," and I calmed my laughing down to occasional giggles. Brook gave me a glare and looked to Tony.

"I probably won't hurt you, people just need to understand how hard being Satan is!" She sniffled. "I'm just misunderstood…."

"...or they'll go to hell. That girl you saw earlier, (were you in here for that?) Anyway, she's God. We trade off and stuff. I don't think she'll want you too much-"

"Whoa whoa whoa _whoa_, THAT was God?" Clint asked. Brook nodded.

"Yeah, And James is Pestilence." They all gave me questioning looks. James came up behind them with a fish.

"The creator of disease you uncultured swines!" he yelled, slapping them all with the fish.

"James where the fuck did you get a fish?!" Liz asked.

"Sevi's never ending pockets!" He yelled about to slap Natasha with a fish but she grabbed it out of his hand before he could.

"I'll take that thank you." I said walking over to Natasha and taking the fish and putting it back in my pocket.

"Uh, why do you keep fish in your pockets?" Clint asked.

"Well I don't intentionally keep only fish, there's a whole freaking ocean in there..." I said. Captain looked to Brook.

"There's only one god miss and I'm pretty sure he doesn't look like that." Cap said having been there when the song took place.

**(Brook's POV)**

"Oh, sweetie, you really don't know?" I murmured in fake sympathy. I was trying really hard not to laugh because A 17 year old saying this to a, um, yeah... whatever year old would be hilarious. "Do you know how many different universes there are? There are so many Gods. So many Devils, in the world. It's impressive that you've seen two gods, three now, and a Satan, and you still believe." I smiled cruelly, and my skin tinted red. Fear, barely noticeable, entered Cap's eyes. I stepped back from him, for in the intense moment, I'd stepped closer. The red faded as did the intensity and the smile, which was replaced with another, much more easygoing smile.

"What was happening with your skin just now?" Banner asked, because of obvious reasons *cough* HULK *cough* "What are you talking about?" I asked as if the encounter never happened. And I asked it in a very sweet tone, unlike my normal self. Fury, wanting to get on with the mission, stepped in.

"We should get on with the task at hand." He said. I nodded along with the rest of the Avengers and Fury lead us to a big room with people and computers and all that stuff. "Here we can track anything that might be useful from electronic devises all over the world." Fury said.

"Oh yeah... a friend of mine told me about this after he hacked into the network..." Fury gave Sevi an angered yet shocked look.

"How can so many people hack into our secure network!" He yelled.

"Hey no need to get angry Mr. grumpy pants, the friend in question is a virus that hacks onto networks for a hobby." He angrily sighed.

"Fine then..." Sevi twitched and froze completely still and no sign of life whatsoever. Ame poked me.

"Is she alright..?" Captain asked.

"This doesn't normally happen." Ame informed them. Then Sevi snapped completely back to reality. "OH SHIT. Oh shit, oh shit oh shit..." she repeated this many times until I slapped her.

"WHAT IS IT?!" I asked.

"They have the dreams!" Sevi yelled.

I paused in confusion. "The…dreams?"

"YES THE DREAMS! Storms dreams that I took after he entered the pit! He and Loki have them now! If he lets his dreams lose over the world... oh glob help us all..." The avengers looked a little weirded out by this and were questioning about the whole dream part.

"His dreams?" Banner asked.

"Yeah, I'm a dream reaper. We take people's dreams and there like a energy source. And if the dreams are really fucked up there used as drugs... but what's in the box storm has is... well... just imagine the most perverted and fucked up place ever and times it by a million..."


End file.
